The Six Wives of King Cid: Tifa Lockheart
by SKnight8046
Summary: After divorcing Lucrecia and making a climatic shift in religion. Cid now marries his lover, Tifa Lockheart but sinister forces attempt to malign the new queen. Can Tifa survive?


Wife no. 2- Tifa Lockhart

Tifa's time had come. Cid had divorced Lucrecia and ended the relationship he had had with Aerith, her older sister. In the past she had rejected the king's advances because of his marital status but after initiating a complete change in religion which had allowed for Cid to divorce, the build-up to her wedding day had passed by faster than light itself. Now it was here, all thanks to the Gran Kiltias Anastasis who secured Cid's divorce. Tifa had slipped into her wedding dress, a long, slim fitting and ornately decorated white dress with a translucent veil. It made a stark contrast to her hair, which was incredibly dark and long. Soon, she arrived at the church in Sector 7 where she found the King and Mika waiting for her. She walked slowly and gracefully down the aisle passing many courtiers on her way. Cid was smiling as his beautiful fiancé approached him, finally with the intention of marrying him. She was also happy, as this was the day she could achieve her ambition since the king started to pursue her. She loved the king; he was handsome, courageous and strong. Tifa stood alongside him in front of the Gran Kiltias. He was an old Helgas, with long silver hair and a brown face full of wrinkles. His nose was slightly pointed and he wore a long white cloak with gold decoration on it. "In the name of the father and in the presence of these holy relics, I pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the gods light your path for eternity. Faram." was what Anastasis said at the end of the wedding ceremony. Cid lifted Tifa's veil and kissed his new Queen lovingly on her lips for the whole of Archadia to see, the people cheered the King's new wife as they made their way out of the Cathedral. The couple returned to Fynn castle and indulged in a merry feast with the other courtiers. Tifa was careful not to eat too much as she wished to stay slim and healthy. Their first night together was also eventful; Cid had waited a long time for it since Tifa insisted that they only have sex after marriage because both Kiltia and Yevon preached sex before marriage as a sin and if the king was still married, so if she was caught then she might be disgraced, or worse. She slept the last few hours off, dreaming about the home she left behind in Nibelheim. There was a mansion which she lived in, with a beautiful garden full of roses and Galbana Lillies. There was also a boy who worked there called… Tifa woke up to the sound of her husband whispering in her ear. "Good morning my beautiful queen." She saw Cid smiling up at her and she smiled back at him. She let out a happy sigh, "Ah, good morning My Lord." Tifa replied.

They had changed for the meeting the king had made. The main threat Archadia faced was invasion from Rozarria, its neighbouring country that was evenly matched with Archadia in terms of its military. However it faced a new threat from inside Archadia itself. Word had reached the King that insurgents were plotting to kidnap or assassinate Tifa. "These insurgents are Yevon extremists who seek to convert Archadia back to being a Yevonite country. There's speculation that they've hired Rozarrian mercenaries to take the Queen back to Rozarria to be ransomed." Lord Mateus told the king.

"I know; Tifa must be protected at all costs. An armed guard will accompany her in any activity that is made outside the castle. No Yevonites will be allowed near her with the exception of my daughter, the Princess Yuna." Cid ordered.

"Please my lord. I appreciate your concern but I can look after myself." Tifa told him.

"Please Tifa, Judge Magister Gabranth will be your protector." He turned to Gabranth, who was a tall, blond man wearing gunmetal Judge's armour with black padding and a long black cape which sported the insignia of Archadia.

"Aye my lord." He pledged, holding his hand to his chest. Tifa thought to herself that Cid was being overprotective but if these Yevonite insurgents were conspiring with Rozarria then her life and the lives of many people in Archadia were in danger. She feared mainly for her family who still lived in Nibelheim, a mountainous village near the border with Rozarria. Cid had secretly assigned Judge Drace to guard her as well. Drace was reputed throughout Archadia for being an extremely powerful mage. She was wearing gunmetal armour like all other Judge Magisters but she had more plating round her hips. She spoke with Judge Gabranth who was wearing a battle helm with decorated horns similar to those of a mountain goat. "How fares the queen Gabranth?" she asked.

"She is well, you aught' not worry as she is under my protection." He replied in his strong and formal Archadian accent.

"I am glad to hear that but King Cid also assigned me as a secondary bodyguard. This Yevonite threat must have unnerved the King." She told him.

"Aye, yet the Queen seems stronger than what her looks suggest. He must hold her most precious." Gabranth advised. "However should the insurgents garner support from Rozarria then they will be able to order her execution in order to prevent invasion." He went on to explain.

"I fear you are correct, if Rozarria threaten to invade then the Queen risks meeting her fate on the scaffold." Drace said concerned.

"Assign Judge Ghis to monitor events in Rozarria. He will be our eyes." The two Judges continued on to the Queen's chambers. Tifa was conversing with her ladies-in-waiting on many different matters, often times instructing them in how they should improve their court actions. Her favourite had to be Lady Rosa who was very much in love with a knight of the court called Cecil. She was tall, wore white and cream robes and had long blonde hair. "Lady Rosa, how long have you known Lord Cecil?" Tifa asked.

"Ever since we were children. Me, him and Kain grew up together in Baron. I still see them regularly My Lady." Rosa answered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine then. He can't not have feelings for somebody as fair you." Tifa told her kindly.

"Thank you, My Lady." Rosa was very quiet and didn't have much confidence. Very much like Tifa herself. She slept with the King that night, who was desperate for a son. She was a pure virgin before her wedding despite claims that Tifa was a slut who would sleep with very many men. These nights repeated themselves over and over until one day she discovered that her belly had expanded. Gabranth rushed to tell the King the news of Tifa's pregnancy. When the news was delivered the king was overjoyed. He sat by his Queen and expressed his wishes for a son. Later that day, a crowd had formed outside the castle and the royal couple stood on the balcony accompanied by the two Judge Magisters. "Good people of Archadia! Today is a day of celebration, my wife the beautiful Queen Tifa is pregnant. Soon House Kramer will have a male heir to the throne, cementing our prosperity in the future. I ask you all to pray for my wife and my unborn son. Faram." He announced.

"Faram." The crowd replied in prayer. A celebration was held in the castle and in Archades. The Queen feasted and danced until she was exhausted at Balamb Garden. She spent the night there on her own. However, fear that Yevon insurgents would use this time to kidnap Tifa had grown to fever-pitch. That night while Tifa was asleep in her white bed gown, a dark silhouette entered her chamber. It approached the sleeping beauty and bent down to her, about to open the drawers. "My Lady, be careful!" a harsh Archadian accent said from outside. It was Gabranth with Drace. Drace unleashed a Flare spell to light the room up and the traitor was revealed, Rosa. Gabranth brandished his two blades, one of them large the other short however both were black and gold and the handles seemed capable of locking together to form a dual ended sword. A true Judge's weapon. Drace was also brandishing her weapons, two metal staffs which could also lock together, giving Drace a proficiency in both physical and magical combat. Gabranth pointed his blade at Rosa's neck. "Rosa Joanna Farrel, I hereby place you under arrest for attempting to assassinate the Queen!" Drace announced.

"No, you misunderstand; I was merely checking that the Queen had taken her medication. You must believe me, please!" Rosa begged honestly. Gabranth found a Yevon symbol on her which he mistakenly thought tied her with the insurgence. She was taken away under protest from the Queen who believed that Rosa was innocent. Rosa was placed on trial by Judge Bergan and found guilty of treason. Kain had unwittingly given evidence that seemed to incriminate Cecil as well as Rosa. Cecil was hanged, drawn and quartered the next day by order of the King with Rosa watching. The next day, the blonde lady-in-waiting passed by a furious crowd of Kiltians on the way to her execution. She stood whimpering before Garland in all her finery, before he made her kneel before him. "Please, I'm no traitor. Spare me!" were her last words before bloody decapitation. Tifa was mortified; she reprimanded Gabranth and tried to dismiss him from her protection. Cid wouldn't do it though; Gabranth was much too valuable to him as a warrior and a general. Tifa locked herself in her bedchamber for the whole day. "Why?" she screamed at the wall in grief for her friend's death. She cried herself to sleep alone, the dream of her home in Nibelheim returned, the flowers, the mansion, the mountains and that boy. He was blond with spiky hair and sky blue eyes. The lad was from Rozarria, the "enemy" of Archadia. He had fled to Archadia after the death of his mother, by the hands of a mad man, once revered as a hero in Rozarria. In Archadia, he was maligned by the public who believed him to be some sort of spy but Tifa's mother employed him as a gardener for their mansion. When Tifa was seven, she walked out into the garden one day and found the boy. Tifa seemed curious about him because he looked so striking and she had never really conversed with servants because of her high-class upbringing. She remembered approaching him nervously yet ladylike as she had been taught. "Um, hello sir. It's nice to meet you." She introduced.

"Miss Tifa, your parents want to you to stay inside the house." The boy replied.

"Hmm, I want to stay out a bit longer, I love being outside with a friend." She replied, looking up to the sky, with her arms behind her back.

"We are not friends, I am a just a gardener and you are the daughter of the Duke." He said to her dismissing her subtle offer of friendship.

"What's your name?" Tifa asked kindly.

"Cloud." He answered.

"Cloud, that's a nice name." she said smiling. She wandered into the grass but something pulled her under. "Help, something's got hold of my leg. Cloud!" she screamed.

"Tifa!" he crawled in after her. He found Tifa in a clearing, sitting on the ground with blood oozing out of bit marks on her leg. Cloud then saw the monster; it was a Vampire Thorn, a long slender plant monster with a green stem and a yellow head with sharp fangs and ruby eyes. It coiled like a serpent and tried to bite Cloud's shoulder. He dodged barely and took out a small knife. He cut the throat of the monster and watched it wilt. Tifa was crying behind him, holding her bleeding leg. Cloud examined the bite, it was pretty bad.

Tifa woke up the next day in the castle. The King had sent her a present to apologise for executing Rosa. It made her feel better because she loved the king dearly. Also Aerith, her older sister came to see her and offer her comfort. "How are you feeling Tifa?" she asked.

"I'm a little shaken. Rosa was my best friend here. She was in love with one of the knights." Tifa said sadly.

"She'll be fine in the Lifestream Tifa. She is with Gerun now." Aerith reassured her. Aerith was very religious; she often prayed to Gerun and had converted to Kiltia after Cid introduced the new religion to Archadia.

"She didn't deserve to die Aerith. She was innocent yet she was still beheaded by Garland's axe. Even her lover Cecil was hanged." Tifa became more upset, her older sister hugged her. A few hours later, Drace entered the chamber to inform Tifa that the King wished to visit her. He feared for her health as she had become depressed during pregnancy. "My lord, you have come." Tifa welcomed him. Cid entered the chamber fully. Judge Drace saluted him and stood as straight as she could.

"My dear Tifa." He started. "How are you faring? The child?" he asked concerned.

"We're both fine." She answered graciously.

"Oh, thank Gerun." He breathed.

"Your Majesty, with your permission I shall leave." Drace asked.

"Yes Drace, I wish to be left alone with the Queen." He replied. He slept with her in her own chamber, just so he can take care of her and his unborn child.

Meanwhile in Rozarria, Judge Ghis had spotted a group of Archadian priests. They were Yevonites since they dressed in green robes and wore big green hats which were reminiscent of tombstones. He sent word of this to Gabranth who immediately became unnerved by this news. He wished to avoid war at all costs, but if these insurgents got the backing of Rozarria then a bloody war would be inevitable. He had to think fast, time was running short. Ghis had been stationed in Rozarria for a while and had been allowed into the cities and towns under a flag of truce. He was allowed his sword for defence and even dined at the Royal Palace of House Margrace, the ruling family of Rozarria. He was there as a spy but he couldn't let his cover be blown. Archadia's military was made up of swordsmen, hoplites and magi. They often used Mastiffs in battle as they could be tamed. Above them were the Judges, elite soldiers and field captains and above them were the Judge Magisters, the generals of the Archadian army. Rozarria had a similar setup. Their army's rank and file were centurions wielding Gunblades, tricky weapons that could fire projectiles as well as being used as swords. Ghis had been introduced to Rozarria's highest ranking general, Imperial Legatus Zulvan. He wore black and crimson armour, similar to what a Judge Magister would wear, yet his helm showed his face. "If I should ever fight him; that is where I'll thrust my sword." Ghis secretly thought to himself. Zulvan's face seemed grey and wrinkled, as if all the people he had killed had drained the life out of his face. "So, you are the Judge Magister from Archadia." Zulvan said to Ghis emotionlessly in a muffled voice.

"I am. Judge Magister Ghis of the 8th fleet in the Western Armada. You are Zulvan I take it?" Ghis introduced.

"That is correct. I am the Imperial Legatus of Rozarria." Zulvan answered. They didn't like each other, but they acted civil for the time being. Ghis was allowed an audience with King Margrace. He had absolutely no respect for this man, but he knew that he had to feign it. "My Lord Margrace, I have come hither from Archadia to search for a group of insurgents who have threatened to cause harm to our royalty. These insurgents have been spotted here in Rozarria and King Cid has expressed a wish that if you co-operate, past events in the history of our countries can be forgiven." Ghis lied politely with a bow.

"Is that so? Well, I would love to help you find these insurgents but I'm afraid my men are exhausted after slaying a rogue swordsman named Sephiroth. You can stay here in the castle if you so wish." Margrace told him.

"Thank you Your Majesty. The offer is most generous. I'll retire to my room." Ghis said before leaving. Zulvan approached his King.

"Should I kill him?" Zulvan asked.

"No, tell Maechen and the Yevonite party from Archadia to lay low for the time being." The King instructed.

"As you command, my lord." Zulvan said obediently.

Tifa was enjoying a nice relaxing rest in bed. She had become incredibly tired since her pregnancy. The bump on her stomach was quite large now. She only had two months of pregnancy left. The King sent her roses and poetry to show his love, however he rarely visited now because of the incessant threat from Rozarria. She noticed a humble carriage pull up outside the castle. A blond haired man emerged from it and entered the castle. Tifa decided to get out of bed and see this familiar looking man. The exercise would have done her good; she loved to have a slim figure as it showed that she was healthy. Tifa had learned fighting skills from her childhood, ever since the incident with the Vampire Thorn. It was difficult for her to hold herself up like a lady but she seemed to be managing quite well. She built up her poise and entered the great hall. The man was tall, with spiky blond hair, muscular physique and sky blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt, with shoulder armour on his left side. "Cloud?" Tifa asked the man. "Is it you?"

"My lady." He acknowledged before bowing before her.

"This is indeed an honour. It's been years since you left the mansion in Nibelheim." Tifa said to him wistfully.

"Yes, I travelled Archadia and Rozarria searching for Sephiroth. I found him last week and handled him alone." He said in a gentle yet sad voice.

"Who is this man?" Cid asked.

"This, my lord is Cloud Strife, a Rozarrian swordsman who saved my life when I was 7." Tifa explained.

"A Rozarrian! Is it true? Did you save the life of my beloved wife?" Cid asked suspicious of Cloud.

"Yes, I saved her from being eaten by a Vampire Thorn. She had been bitten and the venom had got into her bloodstream. I killed it and took her back to the mansion." Cloud recounted.

"Well, you must be honoured." Cid told him gallantly, putting aside his hatred of Rozarrians.

"That isn't necessary." Cloud replied softly.

"Come now, I am most grateful to you." Cid said with great joy.

"My Lady's father wasn't. Thank you for the offer, Your Majesty. But I must refuse." Cloud told him.

"Please Sir Cloud, you must be exhausted. Stay here for a few weeks." Tifa said endearingly.

"But Tifa…" Cloud began.

"Just til' you are ready to depart for Rozarria." Tifa interrupted.

"I guess I can. Thank you, My Lady." Cloud submitted. Cloud left for his room, Cid followed him and asked him

"What is your occupation, Sir Cloud?" the King asked.

"I was a gardener for the Lockheart family in Nibelheim." Cloud answered.

"I mean your present occupation." Cid said.

"I'm an executioner." He answered.

"Ah, do you get much work in Rozarria?" The King had an obvious interest in Rozarrian affairs, seeking out their weaknesses.

"I haven't been an executioner long." Cloud told him.

"Hmm, you should see my executioner, Garland. He's fantastic." Cid recommended.

"Thank you. I'll see him tomorrow." Cloud said before going to his bed. Both he and Tifa dreamed of the day when he saved her life. When Cloud had taken Tifa's limp, poisoned body into the mansion, her father instantly suspected that Cloud had attacked her and beat Cloud to an inch of his life. Aerith used her Esuna spell to heal Tifa's wound but due to the extended period she had spent in the rain and her young age, she was in a coma for days. Cloud was never allowed to visit and was ejected from the mansion, it drove him to tears to think that Tifa could be dying in there and he was stuck outside taking the blame for saving her life. He waited for days outside in the never-ending rain until their maid, Yuffie opened the windows and announced to the village "She's ok, Miss Tifa has recovered." The village were celebrating that night with a party in the square. Women were dancing and minstrels were singing. Tifa had heard the music from outside and got out of bed to see. She went to the window in her white nightgown to see the celebrations. She recognised all the faces there, as Nibelheim was a very small village and practically everyone worked for Lord Lockheart. She looked at the fountain in the centre of town, built by King Cid's father and installed there as an offering of gratitude to the Lockheart family. She saw Cloud standing on the fountain smiling faintly at her. She gave him a friendly wave back, but then the mood of the townspeople turned from joy to anger at the Rozarrian. "He's the one who hurt Tifa! He stabbed her leg with a poisoned blade!" a mistaken peasant shouted angrily.

"The Rozarrians have resorted to murdering innocent little girls have they?" another screamed.

"I say…we kill him!" a third peasant yelled. All the townspeople rushed to be the first to grab Cloud. This wasn't helping improve his impression of Archadia, where 7 year old boys are beaten up and brutally murdered by angry mobs. They had firm hold of his arms and legs and were hauling him to the butchers' shop. "No, don't do this!" Cloud screamed.

"You're finished now, boy!" a peasant spat at him. They put him on a table where the meat was chopped up by a Tonberry. The little green monster made its slow walk towards Cloud; it looked so harmless, with its sad yellow eyes that lacked pupils. But that was this creature's weapon, along with the kitchen knife it held. Cloud was squirming, trying to break free of the angry Archadian peasants. The Tonberry was nearing Cloud with every step and when he got within range, he raised his knife above Cloud's neck, hoping to sever an artery or two. "Stop!" a young female voice shouted above the roar of the townspeople. Tifa was standing in the muddy doorway defiantly with an angry expression on her face. "Let the boy go!" she ordered. The crowd parted, Tifa ran to Cloud who was in shock and tended to him. The local Judge arrived with 12 Archadian swordsmen to ascertain the cause of the disturbance. "What's going on here?" the Judge said in a heavy Archadian accent.

"They were trying to kill this boy." Tifa spoke up.

"Silence girl!" the Judge bellowed to a frightened Tifa.

"That happens to be my daughter." A dark haired woman said from behind the crowds.

"My Lady Eleanor." The Judge acknowledged saluting. "Forgive me, Miss Tifa. I did not recognise you." He then apologised.

"Insolent dog! You dare speak to my daughter like that!" she reprimanded the Judge before turning to the townsfolk. "And you! You dare try to murder this boy! Tifa was attacked by a Vampire Thorn and this boy rescued her! That is what my daughter told me and I believe her with all my heart." Lady Eleanor Lockheart announced bravely. The people all looked down in shame.

"Clear out of here! Sod off!" the Judge ordered with the soldiers leading people away from the scene. Tifa then turned back to Cloud.

"Are you OK?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine, miss." Cloud said quietly, he was still in quite a bit of shock.

Tifa woke up in bed with the King the next day. This hadn't happened in months and she loved it, she loved him although she couldn't hide the fact she felt something for Cloud. She did love Cloud in a romantic way but she was mature enough to accept that she was the Queen and she could not be promiscuous. She loved the King too much to betray his trust like that. Meanwhile Cloud was in the castle courtyard with Garland, dubbed "The Silent Executioner" because he never spoke to his victims. He seemed more talkative to Cloud speaking in a loud, brutal voice. "So, you are this Rozarrian executioner I have heard so much about from the King." Garland said in an intimidating voice.

"Yes, I am." Cloud answered in his usual tone.

"How many nobles have you executed in Rozarria?" Garland then asked.

"Five, two ladies and three lords." Cloud answered calmly.

"Ah, which do you find more satisfying to execute?" Garland asked with more sadism in his tone.

"Not interested." Cloud answered, Garland growled at him.

"I personally find ladies more satisfying. Unlike men, they beg for forgiveness and mercy incessantly, I deliver them the death they deserve." Garland boasted proudly in a sexist rant.

"According to the Judge Magisters. I hear Bergan is the one who usually decides the verdict." Cloud replied.

"Ahahaha, Bergan is indeed a great man. Do you remember the first lady you ever executed?" Garland asked. Cloud thought about it, the first lady he ever had to execute was Lady Rydia of Mist. She was the daughter of the High Summoner who had converted the town's religion to Kiltia in a country where Kiltia was forbidden. Zulvan had been sent in to burn the village to the ground and to leave none alive. Rydia watched as Zulvan sliced her father in half and shot her mother's Eidolon dead, killing her mother. Rydia had escaped the village, summoning the Eidolon Titan to create a divide in the earth between her and the Imperial Army. Rydia ran to the nearest town but Imperial Legatus Genesis was waiting for her at the inn. She was sent directly to the Tower of Zot and was sentenced to death for heresy against Yevon. She had hoped to appeal against this sentence, as King Margrace had made frequent proposals of marriage to Rydia after the death of his first wife. Rydia was executed the next day. Cloud remembered that she was wearing a short green skin tight dress with long, knee-high green boots that had high golden heels on the bottoms and wore green draperies on her arms that were adorned beautifully with golden stars. She had long green hair that was worn slightly messily and she had pale skin that was visible as her clothing was not only elegant but revealing. She had a very pretty face that Cloud and many others found attractive, giving her the title of "The Most Beautiful Woman in Rozarria". She was petrified of Cloud, as he was the man who would end her life. When she passed the Yevonite crowd in the town square of Rozzaliade, capital city of Rozzaria, she felt their hatred eat its way into her heart. She walked past them tearfully with Imperial Centurions holding her arms. "Heretic!" Cloud remembered a peasant shout.

"May you burn in Pandemonium with Venat for all eternity, Kiltian!" another shouted. This didn't comfort Rydia who was trying to struggle out of the grip of the Centurions.

"No, no, no." Rydia said over and over while crying.

"You deserve to die, heretic." One of the soldiers said.

"Grace us with the taste of your blood." The other said while laughing. They delivered her to Cloud on the scaffold. The blond man attempted to hold her hand kindly; he didn't believe that a girl of this fragility and immense physical beauty was a heretic and that she deserved to lose her head. Rydia saw Cloud's outstretched hand and pushed it away, she was too frightened to recognise Cloud's kindness. A golden carriage pulled up behind the crowds. Zulvan and Genesis stepped out to make way for King Margrace. The people all bowed, Cloud and Rydia included. "My Lord, you have come to offer me a reprieve?" Rydia asked hopefully. The King turned to Zulvan,

"Make sure that the area is secure." He told him.

"My lord?" Rydia asked again.

"Cloud!" the King barked. Rydia was anticipating his order in her mind. "Off with her head!" he ordered.

"No! My lord! Please, I don't want to die!" Rydia wailed.

"Genesis, the spike will be placed on the castle wall. Rydia's head will be impaled on it after Cloud has removed it from her body." Margrace then ordered.

"Please, you can't do this!" Rydia shouted before Cloud gently took her arm. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" she screamed in despair. Cloud felt worse and worse with every second. Rydia cried for a few seconds, the crowd grew impatient.

"Get on with it!" an angry local shouted. Cloud got down to Rydia's level,

"My Lady, its time." He whispered softly.

"No, I don't want to die! I don't want you to chop off my head and stick in on a spike." Rydia sobbed.

"I know, but I don't have a choice. Do you think I want to do this? Killing you won't give me any pleasure. I promise that I'll try to make it quick." Cloud said.

"Please, I just don't want to die." Rydia said calmer, she stood before the people and spoke out to them. "People of Rozarria, my name is Lady Rydia of Mist. You may have learned that King Margrace sent an Imperial Legatus to burn my little village down because my father disagreed slightly with Yevon. I can tell you all that none of you understand Kiltia, it isn't much different to Yevon, but when I watched Zulvan rip my father in half and murder my mother, I saw the true face of Yevon. If you let me die here then I swear that Gerun will take his revenge on you all. Please, I do not want to die!" Rydia spoke with passion.

"Kill her!" were the angry crowd's reaction. Rydia looked sadly at Cloud who gestured her to lay her head down. Rydia knelt on the patch of straw that had been laid out for her. She placed her hands on the wooden block and edged forward slightly to rest her neck on it. Tears fell from her eyes as she prepared for the end. The crowds cheered as Cloud picked up the massive sword known as the Tsurugi. He cleared Rydia's lush green hair away from her slender neck. Her shoulders were covered only by beads and the top of her back was exposed, along with her neck. Cloud aimed the blade at the centre of her neck, where Rydia's spine was visible, he was sweating violently and Rydia was shaking. The crowd fell silent as Cloud raised the blade above his head; Rydia stopped staring into the basket underneath her and closed her eyes. Cloud tried to prepare his mind for the strike. He let the blade fall gently onto Rydia's neck. A cracking sound was heard before a high-pitched scream of utter despair and searing pain. The sword was stuck in Rydia's neck, Cloud heaved he sword out of it, leaving a large red scar on Rydia's neck. Blood was dripping down her pale neck and seeped into her green dress. Cloud took another shot, it created a bigger, deeper scar but Rydia's head was still attached to her body and she was still screaming. "No! Gerun save me! I don't want to lose my head!" Rydia painfully screamed while Cloud prepared the final strike, CHOP! The square fell silent. Cloud opened his eyes to find his sword trapped in the bloodstained chopping block. His face was covered in both blood and tears and the sight of Rydia's headless corpse made his heart sink. It was customary in Rozarria for the executioner to pick the head of the victim out of the basket. He placed his hands on Rydia's soft hair and hauled it up. The pretty face was now lifeless; with Rydia's mouth wide open showing no emotion whatsoever. The Yevonites let out an evil cheer as the head was being held up. King Margrace shed a tear for the woman that he once loved and wished to marry. Cloud placed Rydia's head back into the basket; he had been too gentle with her, mainly due to her innocent air but also because she reminded him of Tifa. Both women were outrageously beautiful and both were roughly the same age. Both women were sought after by their kings and both were hated by Yevonites. Also Cloud had fallen a little in love with Rydia, though his heart still secretly belonged to Tifa. He suddenly returned from his memories to find Garland angrily asking him the same question. "Lady Rydia, of Mist village. Rozarria's prettiest girl." Cloud answered.

"And how did it feel, when you sliced off her head?" Garland followed up with sadistic glee. He took it from Cloud's silence that it hurt him deeply inside, Garland was not impressed.

Tifa was in labour 2 months later. All the court physicians were tending to her including Minwu, their greatest physician and a revered White Mage. Tifa was breathing in and blowing out air rapidly in between straining as her child was nearing birth. Cid was waiting outside her chamber with Gabranth and Cloud listening to her painful wails. "Do you think she'll survive?" Cid asked nervously.

"Aye, my lord. Her Majesty is a strong woman." Gabranth answered. The screaming turned into panting and crying. Not Tifa's crying, but a baby's. Cid rushed into her chamber finding Tifa resting in bed and Minwu holding his newborn child. Cid inspected the child, it had no genitals. Cid seemed to burn with disappointment, his wife had given him another "worthless" daughter. He regained his composure and gave the child back to Minwu. Gabranth followed him to council, sensing something afoot. "My Lord; is there a problem?" he enquired.

"The Queen has given me a daughter. She can choose the name and inform Princess Yuna that she now has a sister." Cid ordered.

"My Lord." Gabranth acknowledged before heading off to perform his tasks. Princess Yuna was now 4 and news of her sister at first excited her, but she was robbed of her status as a Princess and it was given to the infant, Marlene. Tifa cradled her daughter lovingly, she didn't care that she hadn't produced a son, she loved her daughter regardless. Cid on the other hand was eager to impregnate Tifa again, both for the pleasure of her flesh and so he might eventually get a son. He waited two months to be safe and then bedded his lovely wife again. They made passionate love under the sheets of their king-size bed frequently but Tifa still wouldn't become pregnant. Tifa then found out from Minwu that there was a difficulty that arose during her birth with Marlene that was preventing her from ever having children again. She was frightened to tell her husband this news, that she would never be able to have a son. "My lord." She started, "I have some bad news."

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"Minwu has told me that…I can't ever have children again." She said tearfully.

"What! How can this be?" Cid exclaimed.

"I'm sorry My Lord. Please forgive me." Tifa begged.

"Enough! Our marriage is cursed." Cid shouted to the upset Queen.

"Please, I'm sorry." Tifa cried. Cid soon came to his senses and placed his arm on Tifa's shoulder.

"No, it is I who am sorry." Cid said apologetically.

"My Lord, you are the King, you shouldn't apologise." Tifa reminded him.

"And you are my wife and I should treat you with more love. Please get some rest." He said softly. She was startled by the King's behaviour, her marriage was safe it seemed. She returned to her chambers and tried to get some sleep, she dreamt of the night Cloud left Nibelheim. He was sitting on top of the monument waiting for her so he could say goodbye. Tifa arrived in a blue dress and climbed up to the top of the monument. "So, you've made up your mind?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, I have to return to Rozarria and defeat Sephiroth. There is nothing left for me here." Cloud said.

"What about me?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, I have to do this." He told her gently.

"If you must then you must. But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"If I'm ever in danger, you'll come rescue me. If I'm found guilty of treason in the future and condemned to death. You'll come and save me from the block." Tifa explained.

"Tifa, that'll never happen."

"Promise me!" she insisted.

"I promise." Cloud agreed. He departed soon afterwards leaving Tifa in tears, she ran out after him but he had gone. She had come so far in life, from being the little girl in Nibelheim to being Queen of Archadia.

Meanwhile, events in Rozarria had developed. An Archadian soldier had spotted a troupe of Yevon priests moving through Istory Falls. He ran back to tell Ghis in all his heavy armour. "My Lord, The insurgents have been sighted!" he informed.

"Excellent, tell Ba'Gamnan and his scaly followers to move in and attack." Ghis ordered. The soldier saluted and ran off to tell Ba'Gamnan, a bounty hunter hired by Gabranth to do his unsavoury work, such as assassinating priests. The green Bangaa and his family headed towards the group of priests.

"Rinok, skewer the one far right. Bwagi, cut their throats and Gijuk, open fire on my signal." Ba'Gamnan ordered in a raspy, guttural voice. They brandished their weapons and charged towards the Yevonites. Gijuk killed the first few with his musket while Ba'Gamnan brutally murdered another with his scythe. It was a strange weapon as it had a rotating blade on top of a pole. The carnage was broken as a bolt of magic hit Bwagi in the back and killed him. Gijuk was the next to fall to the mystery assailant, being killed by a small metal projectile. The other two Bangaa looked behind them; Zulvan came out of the waterfall and headed slowly toward the remaining Bangaa. Rinok ran away, leaving Ba'Gamnan to fend for himself. The Imperial Legatus slashed at him with his Gunblade, eventually breaking Ba'Gamnan's scythe and stuck the sword into him. Ba'Gamnan cursed Zulvan's name before death took him. He headed towards the priests, "Maechen, the ultimatum will be sent to Archadia. She will die; Cid does not have a choice." The evil soldier said to their leader.

"Tifa is a heretic and the loss of her head will bring sanity back to Archadia. You will be heralded and the war stopped." Maechen commented. Ghis had heard everything. A Rozarrian centurion passed through Istory Falls to reach the border. Ghis rammed his golden sword through the man's chest and seized the ultimatum. A rider was dispatched to deliver it to Gabranth in Archadia and to not let it fall into Cid's hands. It would take a week for him to reach Archadia by Chocobo but Ghis was in danger. "You were unwise to come here, Ghis." Said an emotionless voice from behind him, Zulvan.

"How fortunate that I get to kill you before I leave for Archadia. Soldiers!" Ghis shouted. Zulvan entered holding the corpse of one of an Archadian soldier by the neck in one of his hands. "No matter. I'll just kill you antway!" he roared. The two men made a slow advance toward each other. Zulvan shots blue bolts at Ghis as he advanced from the weapon mounted on his wrist. Ghis blocked them with his sword and shot back a Flare spell, creating a fiery void that exploded around Zulvan. He emerged without a single burn. They clashed with their blades, blocking each others attacks and following up with their own. Ghis trapped Zulvan's Gunblade on the ground with his short quad-circular blade that had spikes around the edge, allowing Ghis to catch and trap melee weapons in the ground. "Impressive." Zulvan commented.

"I'll remember that…at your funeral!" Ghis shouted as he thrust his sword toward Zulvan's face. The Imperial Legatus let go of his trapped Gunblade and swung his fist towards the sword, disarming Ghis, then he did a back-flip in the air while firing magical bolts out of his wrist weapon, striking against Ghis's chest-plate and staggering him before landing, picking up his Gunblade and ramming it through Ghis's neck. "Too slow." Was all Zulvan said while Ghis looked up at him, shocked. He pulled his sword out of the Judge's neck and let his corpse fall to the ground dead.

Gabranth received the ultimatum a week later. It read:

To. Cid Kramer, King of Archadia.

I have heard that recently you have acquired a new wife and that you defiled the teachings of Yevon in order to marry her. This woman, Tifa is clearly a heretic and must be executed for her heresy. If she is not sent to the beheading block or the pyre then I will have no choice but to remove this filth myself by invading Archadia. It's your choice.

Alucio Margrace, King of Rozarria.

Gabranth had made his decision. The King couldn't be trusted because of his love for Tifa, but Gabranth was impartial enough to see that she had to die. He had to act secretly and for once, treacherously. He went to see Judge Bergan and Zargabaath and told them of his plan. "Lords, Ghis has sent me Rozarria's ultimatum, they demand the head of Queen Tifa or they will ignite the fires of war. We cannot tell His Majesty or Her Majesty about this because Cid would never consent to it and Tifa will probably try to run away. We must accuse Tifa of treason against Cid and then he'll have her executed by Bergan's verdict. However, we will need an accomplice in the court, someone we can trust." Gabranth stated.

"Lord Mateus seems the obvious choice." Bergan answered.

"But didn't he side with Tifa during the divorce?" Zargabaath asked unconvinced.

"Mateus is an evil man. He seeks only to better himself. Exposing the Queen as a traitor will earn him even more power and war with Rozarria could only damage his standing." Bergan explained.

"As for the crime, I shall say that after Princess Marlene's birth, Tifa slept with many suspected traitors to the crown. And to allow the King to feel true hatred for her I shall tell him that while he was pursuing her she had sexual relations with her own brother." Gabranth schemed.

"What about Drace, shouldn't we inform her?" Zargabaath asked.

"No, she supports Tifa too much." Gabranth answered. They compiled the names of known traitors to the crown, Lord Vincent Valentine, Duke Xezat and eighteen others including Tifa's brother. They then paid Lord Mateus a visit,

"So, you plot against the Queen?" Mateus asked pompously as if he were superior to all.

"Aye, my lord." Gabranth said before handing Mateus the ultimatum.

"Humph, seems he's serious. I'll assist you." Mateus agreed.

"Thank you my Lord. We will need to act quickly. We shall beg audience with the King immeadiately." They left to go to the King's chambers. "My lord, I bring grave news." Gabranth began.

"What is it, Gabranth?" Cid asked fearfully.

"It pains me to tell you that Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tifa has committed acts of treason against you. My Lord." Gabranth told Cid with feigned remorse.

"No! Not my Tifa! She wouldn't…" Cid cried.

"Forgive me my lord, but one of the twenty men Tifa has committed adultery against you with is languishing in Nalbina and he confessed to having sex with her. He also provided us with all these names." He said handing the King the list of suspected traitors.

"You are lying! Gabranth!" Cid shouted in anger.

"No, he isn't" Mateus said, entering the room. "I heard Her Majesty praying to Venat about it." Mateus said in his usual slimy voice.

"Venat! Tifa is … a heretic! No, I refuse to believe this!" Cid roared.

"She married you so she would change religion to suit Venat." Mateus then said. Cid was a wreck.

"Arrest her, arrest them all, hang all those men who slept with her. I'm still undecided about Tifa." Cid said with hatred in his voice.

Tifa was tending her daughter, sitting on her bed humming a lovely tune. The calm was shattered as soldiers raided her chamber. She stood up to protest but Judge Gabranth grabbed her arm. "What is the meaning of this?" Tifa asked confounded by the sudden intrusion as the soldiers ransacked her room."

"Tifa Lockheart, Queen of Archadia and Duchess of Nibelheim, I am arresting you on charges of incest, adultery, treason and heresy. You will not be able to stand trial against these charges. Sentence will be decided after the executions of your conspirators." Gabranth explained to her.

"What? What are you going on about? Let go of me!" Tifa shouted in her innocence. She was detained in Nalbina Fortress, the dreaded dungeon where hope was crushed. Tifa heard the screams of men being tortured and beaten for fun. She received the news that her brother had been hanged along with the nineteen other "traitors". In the Senate of Archades, Drace was defending the Queen vehemently in her absence. "Queen Tifa has clearly been set up by someone who wants her out of the way!" she souted.

"Drace! You speak too freely!" Zargabaath warned.

"Zargabaath, don't tell me you too believe this mummer's farce!" she shouted desperately.

"Tifa has been found guilty of so many crimes against the crown, there could only be one sentence." Cid said sadly.

"My Lord! Surely you would not go so far!" Drace said knowing what the sentence would be.

"Tifa will be executed tomorrow in the town square of Nalbina in the morning. Assign Cloud as her executioner. Now I wish to be alone." Cid ordered. They left and Cid was left to cry alone. A lady poked her head through the door. She was a brunette wearing a long grey dress, Cid found her attractive and spoke to her about Tifa's fate. The woman introduced herself as Edea and Cid fell for her. Meanwghile Tifa was crying in the Nalbina Dungeons, she knew she was innocent, "Maybe they realised their mistake?" Her friend, Ieeha was a Kiltias who still believed in her. He arrived shortly after to tell her the bad news. "My Lady, I regret to tell you that you re to die." He informed her. Tifa felt faint, her heart seemed to have stopped.

"How am I to die?" Tifa asked nervously.

"You are to be taken to the town square where you will be beheaded in public. Afterwards your head will be displayed on a spike on the castle battlements with other traitors." Ieeha explained. Tifa felt sick, she was truly frightened of death even though she knew the King wished it.

"I wish to be given the block. And please give this letter to Cloud." She asked.

"My Lady." He bowed before exiting her cell. Tifa prayed for salvation until the soldiers arrived carrying the chopping block that she would soon die on. It was ghastly, with red stains of dried blood. Tifa looked at it in fear; she inhaled deeply and knelt down, placing her hands on it first then resting her neck on it, trying to find a comfortable angle. She couldn't, but she continued all night, until the block was taken away to be used for her execution.

Cloud was standing in the middle of the scaffold, sharpening his Tsurugi with some flint so it would cleanly cleave Tifa's neck and sever her head. He had a decision to make, which sword should he use to kill Tifa with.

"Should I use the Back Blade since its lightness and easy handling will allow me to cleanly cut off the queen's head? Or should I use the Full Tsurugi, the strength behind would crush the bone in Tifa's neck like butter." Cloud pondered. He decided to use the full Tsurugi because he felt it was a fitting blade to end the life of this young woman.

The crowd were still waiting for the Queen to arrive. They were excited because they had never seen a queen lose her head before, especially one as pretty as Tifa. Finally there was a fanfare and Tifa was brought in by Archadian soldiers. They held her arms so she couldn't escape; she clearly had no wish to die here, now and by Cloud's giant sword. The crowd were parting for her, not out of respect, but of a desire to watch this woman die graphically and horribly. She continued, Tifa was wearing a black, slim fitting dress used in female executions and her dark hair was worn long. She looked a marvel, but soon her life would end. She thought of Princess Marlene, how her life would become. Would she be happy even without a mother to care for her? No, her father Cid would do that, he had been seen with Edea. She made it to the wooden stairs, her bare feet splintered on the wood. Maester Seymour said a typical Yevon prayer for her, that she will find solace in the Lifestream after death. Her executioner, Cloud had everything prepared; the hay and the basket were in place; and most importantly the chopping block where Tifa would rest her neck. All that was left was the girl. Tifa approached Cloud and tried to talk sense into him, she was desperate. "Cloud please, we're childhood friends. Surely you don't believe this lie that I made love with Lord Vincent and Xezat or even my brother. Please tell me you don't." Tifa pleaded him.

"Not interested, you were found guilty by the Court and that's a good enough reason for me to kill you." Cloud told her emotionlessly. Tifa gasped.

"But Cloud, you said you'd help me. Remember, back in the garden when we were children, you said you'd help me." She was in tears now; her only friend was killing her both emotionally and physically.

"Then I will." Cloud said before pushing her to her knees. "I'll help you die."

"Ow, Cloud, please stop, I don't want to die." she begged him.

"Then you won't like this very much." He said with ice in his voice. Tifa looked deep into Cloud's blue eyes; Cloud parted her hair over her ghostly white shoulder, exposing her pale neck.

"Cloud, please, Mateus was lying, don't let me die here. I'm innocent, please believe me." Tifa shouted desperately.

As Tifa knelt before the execution block, Cloud undid the black dress she was wearing. This was a sign that Tifa had lost her royal status and was simply a common woman; underneath she wore a white tank top with suspenders and a black skirt which barely covered her legs. She was forced to lay her neck down on the beheading block; she did not find the wood comfortable. He aimed the large sword at her slender neck. Tifa looked at in fear knowing her time was nearly up.

"Pray be quick, may the blade kill me in one blow." Tifa whispered to herself as Cloud's sword gained speed, its target was the place where Tifa's skull and spine were jointed. Her bosom felt like it would explode and then, PHIT. There was a shower of blood as her head dropped into the basket below and her headless body fell slowly to the floor bleeding. The crowd cheered as Cloud pulled out the bloody head of the innocent queen; her face was emotionless and lacked its famous optimism though not it's beauty. The body was thrown away to the animal pens. Guard Hounds tore at Tifa's carrion flesh, ripping away the succulent, red meat from her white bones. Cloud merely dropped the severed head back into the now crimson basket, after which it was impaled on a spike, to bleed for all eternity in public.


End file.
